


The Cloud That Distills a Mirror

by ERNest



Series: 15 Days of FatT 2019 [4]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, Gen, Seabed City (Friends at the Table), Season: COUNTER/Weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest
Summary: Day Four: ShelterSister Rust inhabits many roles, and she also inhabits a community.





	The Cloud That Distills a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Morning Song, by Sylvia Plath - https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/49008/morning-song-56d22ab4a0cee

     Sister Rust is a different person everywhere she goes, because she has to be. In this, she is not so different from anyone else in the galaxy. But her roles are bigger than most, so the separation between each persona must be greater as well. She is a terrorist, a cultist, a protector, a leader.

     And she is a mother. Not to children of her own body, but to other castoffs who believe in many of the same things. Sometimes this means standing above them all, a fire to light the way forward, but not always. They are all brothers and sisters under the dead metal, so together they grow and gather the crops. These are planted not in rows but in concentric circles spreading out from the kneeling form of Order. This too is a role, and maybe not the most celebrated one she holds, but it is certainly the one she holds most dear.

     This life will never be easy, because whatever they get here in Seabed City was given grudgingly. But she remembers when this work was much harder, and every piece of this home had to be built for the first time. They came through it together, and they will continue together. It’s been almost a decade, and she will do her part to let them continue for a decade longer.


End file.
